onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin
}} '''Aladdin' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. While at first glance he may appear to be but a common street rat, the bold thief Aladdin was in fact the savior - a real diamond in the rough - destined to free the land of Agrabah from the clutches of Jafar and any other villains it might have faced. However, the strain of the job soon became too much, and he eventually cut his ties to his fate and retired to a down-low existence in the town of Storybrooke, back to being a common thief without any magical properties. That is, until Jasmine rediscovered him, inspiring him to return to the job and save his missing homeland yet again. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Aladdin is a common thief on the streets of Agrabah, narrowly avoiding the harsh fates dished out to street rats such as himself by the royal vizier, Jafar. One day, he is approached by the princess, Jasmine, who has heard tales of his boldness and now wants to hire him to help her rescue her father, and Agrabah itself, from Jafar's clutches, hoping he'll be able to help her recover a weapon known as the diamond in the rough. Hesitant at first, Aladdin soon agrees to go with her, teasing her along the way and soon managing to use his knowledge of stories to break into the Cave of Wonders, where the diamond is kept. His skills as a thief soon come in handy when avoiding a booby trap, though this doesn't stop a column from falling on him and the princess. Without thinking, Aladdin uses light magic to destroy it, confirming Jasmine's suspicions that he is in fact a savior. He is the weapon that will be used to defeat Jafar - the diamond in the rough - but Aladdin doesn't quite think he's up to it. Jasmine gifts him with a royal scarab, hoping to incur his bravery, and then the savior is approached by Jafar himself who assures him that, should he go down this heroic road, only death awaits him. As such, he offers him a pair of magical shears capable of cutting away his savior gifts, though Aladdin eventually chooses not to use them and to use his magic to rescue Jasmine and the Sultan from Jafar's attacks. With this, he becomes a true hero, and the Sultan offers him a grand reward... though all he really wants is Jasmine. The two of them can't be together though, for she has to repair her kingdom and he has to continue being the savior and helping people. After they part ways, Aladdin receives a "gift" from Jafar - the magic shears, just in case the savior's burden becomes too much. }} At some point, Aladdin befriends a genie, who is eventually freed from his lamp. Somewhere down the road, Aladdin also earns the title of "prince", but also develops a hand tremor. As such, he takes refuge in a small hideaway in the deserts of Agrabah, where an oracle takes care of him. A messenger visits Aladdin for help, but Jafar arrives and kills him. Jafar knocks the oracle unconscious and confronts Aladdin, taunting him in his weak state. Aladdin asks Jafar to kill him and get it over with, but he refuses, leaving the savior in his current pain. The evil sorcerer recalls how they met and how this left him with the impression of Aladdin's honor, which he now finds ironic considering his current role requires him to be continuously selfless, to the point of exhaustion. Aladdin remains silent, so Jafar reminds him of the inevitable outcome for all saviors, in that they never end up with happy endings. Jafar exits the shack, snidely telling Aladdin to "take care" on his way out. Aladdin's hand tremor begins shaking even more violently. When the savior's burden becomes too much, Aladdin decides to cut away his magic with the shears and flee to the Enchanted Forest, where he gets swept up in Queen Regina's curse and transported to town of Storybrooke along with everyone else. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6''' }} Aladdin manages to survive as a common thief in Storybrooke because the town's sheriffs are far too busy saving the world to notice him. However, when Jasmine arrives in search of him, managing to incur the other heroes to help her, Aladdin decides to hide out in an old, forgotten crypt, placing his royal scarab on a skeleton so that everyone will believe he's dead. He then hears Henry, the son of a fellow savior by the name of Emma Swan, cry to his mother about how it's his fault she's going to die because he put her on her heroic path, and now she's having visions about a mysterious villain killing her. Moved by the emotional appeals made on both ends, Aladdin soon emerges and gifts Emma with the magical shears given to him by Jafar, so that she can cut away her savior powers and avoid her fate. She decides not to use them though, while also convincing Aladdin to go to Jasmine and face her in spite of him fearing the look on her face when she realizes that he really was nothing but a selfish street rat who severed away what made him special. When he finally approaches the princess, she is overjoyed to see him, then saying how Agrabah is in danger and is in desperate need of a savior. Aladdin is then forced to reveal that he no longer bears such a title. }} At Granny's Diner, Aladdin and Jasmine do a little catching up, with her expressing that she still wishes for him to help her save Agrabah in spite of him no longer being the savior. Emma later discovers Aladdin stealing a wallet from someone's car and decides to help him re-engage with his heroic side by taking him on a little drive out to the town welcome sign. She shows him where it's been repaired, and he figures some drunk driver must have damaged it, only for her to reveal that it was her when she attempted to run away after Henry told her she was the savior. Aladdin is surprised that Emma ran away, just like he did, and she says that she also went back and faced the people she disappointed - the same thing she did after every other time she ran away while growing up. Aladdin doesn't even know where to start making things up to the people he's disappointed though, for he doesn't even know the threat currently facing his home world, and so Emma suggests that he find out, since he can't exactly hope to fix a problem without knowing what it is first. The former savior takes on the current savior's advice and faces Jasmine again, ready to hear what happened, and she reveals to him that, in the midst of a powerful sandstorm, Agrabah mysteriously disappeared. }} Belle wants desperately to leave town in order to escape her husband, the Dark One, and believes that Zelena can help her do it since she's capable of making portals. However, Zelena can't accomplish such a feat without the Apprentice's wand, which Gold keeps under lock and key, and so Belle suggests the perfect person to steal it for them. She proceeds to approach Aladdin and Jasmine at Granny's Diner, begging for the former's, but Jasmine tries to ward him against it considering he has the far more pressing matter of saving Agrabah to deal with and this matter hardly concerns him anyway. However, Zelena points out that it's Aladdin's fault Belle is in this mess to begin with, considering him gifting Emma with the Shears of Destiny is what allowed them to fall into the Dark One's possession, meaning he's now able to change the fate of his and Belle's unborn child. Eventually feeling sufficiently guilted into it, Aladdin sneaks into Gold's shop that night and manages to find the wand hidden away in a secret drawer, handing it over to Belle and Zelena. However, he also snags a little something extra: the genie's lamp. He shows it to Jasmine right after she's through apologizing for almost preventing him from helping out a friend thanks to her obsession with saving Agrabah; he assures that wanting to save her home world is no crime, but, stealing the lamp definitely was. She wonders if the genie is inside, but he assures that their old friend is long gone; although, he does wonder if perhaps the current resident can help them find out about Agrabah's fate. }} Jasmine reveals to Snow about how Aladdin procured a genie lamp from Gold's shop and she thinks she might be able to use a wish to save Agrabah, but wishes always come with a price and she fears what that price may be. Snow proceeds to remind Jasmine of the story about a princess - actually her - that she told her on the first day they met, about how she never quite embraced being the hero she was meant to be. She tells her that this might be her chance to do just that. Later, at the loft, Aladdin and some others gather as Jasmine rubs the lamp in an attempt to summon the genie from within, but only a pair of binds poof out as it is discovered that the lamp is in fact empty. As such, Aladdin takes it upon himself to put the binds on his own wrists, thus making it so that he is the new genie of the lamp and can grant the princess' wish. }} The Evil Queen manages to get a hold of Aladdin's lamp, thus becoming the genie's new master, and she uses her first wish to grant Emma's wish of never becoming the savior. While this sends Emma off to a new realm created by the wish, the Queen and Aladdin relocate to the mayoral office where the Queen forces Aladdin to make her an appletini to celebrate. She proceeds to attempt to seduce Aladdin, suggesting they "explore" their master-genie relationship, but Regina arrives in time to confront the Queen. Because she and the Queen are one in the same, Regina is able to use the lamp too, and she wishes to be sent to where Emma is so that she can find and bring her home. Once granting Regina's wish is granted, the Queen is later left to fight against David, who also gets a hold of the lamp. He uses it to wish for the Evil Queen to get exactly what she deserves. It seems as if this doesn't work though, but the Queen retreats anyways when more heroes show up. David offers the lamp to Jasmine, and Aladdin gives Henry a token to give to Emma. With Aladdin's full support, Jasmine's first wish is to bring herself and Aladdin back to Agrabah, and with that they're gone. }} Jasmine's wish doesn't work, in that it merely takes she and Aladdin to the Enchanted Forest, and makes Agrabah's crown jewel mysteriously appear in her pocket. And so the two of them continue in their search, even crossing the ocean. It is at this point that they're attacked by a kraken and forced to battle it off, eventually being rescued by Captain Hook who was banished to this realm aboard a submarine known as the Nautilus. Aladdin and Jasmine head aboard also, and Hook is angry that the two of them squandered his only opportunity to retrieve the blood of a kraken, which can be used to fuel the submarine and thus open a portal back to Storybrooke - back to Emma. As it goes, the vessel is now highly damaged, with Hook growing frustrated by Aladdin visiting him to ask such things as what Jasmine said about him when they were alone. The new plan becomes to find Jafar, who Jasmine admits she lost Agrabah to, using an enchanted harpoon owned by Captain Nemo. With the Nautilus sinking, Jasmine uses her second wish to get them all to Hangman's Island, where Jafar apparently is, and, with that, she, Aladdin and Hook discover Ariel's place. Jafar is a genie now, and his bottle is a part of Ariel's collection. However, he's able to break the genie spell upon being released, though Jasmine quickly defeats him by giving him a taste of his own magic and transforming him into a staff. She also learns that Agrabah was trapped within the crown jewel, and shares true love's kiss with Aladdin in order to free it. The kiss also frees Aladdin from his curse, and he and his princess are finally able to be together within the confines of their home. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 605 20.png Promo 605 21.png Promo 605 22.png Promo 605 23.png Promo 605 24.png Promo 605 25.png Promo 605 26.png Promo 606 02.png Promo 606 03.png Promo 606 04.png Promo 606 05.png Promo 606 06.png Promo 608 06.png Promo 608 19.png Promo 615 04.png Promo 615 05.png Promo 615 09.png Promo 615 11.png Promo 615 12.png Promo 615 19.png Promo 615 20.png Promo 615 21.png Promo 615 22.png Promo 615 24.png Promo 615 27.png Promo 615 28.png Promo 615 29.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Magicians Category:Saviors Category:Genies